finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Agrias Oaks
Lady Agrias Oaks is Princess Ovelia's bodyguard in Final Fantasy Tactics. A knight serving in the Lionsguard, personal bodyguards of the royal family, Agrias's job class is the Holy Knight, allowing her to wield five devastating Holy Sword techniques. Her birthday is June 22. Agrias is accompanied by two Knights, Alicia and Lavian. While not as strong as Agrias, they are stronger than an average Knight at the same level. The two join Ramza Beoulve's party at the beginning of Chapter 2. Profile Appearance Agrias has long blond braided hair and brown eyes. She wears a blue tunic, a set of gray shoulder pauldrons, chest plate and elbow pads, brown gloves with large yellow cuffs, complete with brown pants and boots. Personality Agrias has a strong sense of duty and honor. As Princess Ovelia's bodyguard, Agrias will do anything to protect her. She has a unwavering sense of justice and abhors the corruption in the ruling powers of Ivalice that wish to exploit Ovelia for their own schemes. Story Ovelia's kidnapping Agrias and Ovelia are at Orbonne Monastery during the time leading up to the outbreak of the War of the Lions. Concerned for Ovelia's safety—as she was both in the way of Duke Larg's plans and a necessary part of Duke Goltanna's—Agrias hires the mercenary troop led by Goffard Gaffgarion to join in Ovelia's defense. One of the members of Gaffgarion's troop is Ramza Beoulve, a noble who has disassociated himself with his brothers, Zalbaag and Dycedarg Beoulve. The monastery comes under attack by several Order of the Northern Sky knights disguised as knights from Order of the Southern Sky. Agrias, Ramza and Gaffgarion fight them off, but Delita Heiral slips into the monastery through a back door and kidnaps Ovelia. Agrias and Ramza are too slow to stop Delita from escaping on a chocobo. After she learns Ramza knows the kidnapper, they set out to recover the princess, joined with Gaffgarion. Delita attempts to take Ovelia to the Fort Besselat, but runs into several Northern Sky knights at Zeirchele Falls. Agrias and Ramza arrive to assist Ovelia, but Gaffgarion betrays them and reveals the Northern Sky intends to dispose of her. Agrias and Ramza remain loyal to the princess, and Delita assists their efforts to defend her. Gaffgarion is driven off and the Northern Sky is defeated. Delita then relinquishes Ovelia to Agrias and Ramza's care. Prisoner at Lionel Castle Agrias suggests Ovelia be taken to Lionel Castle, where she believes Cardinal Delacroix of the supposedly neutral Church of Glabados could protect her. On the way to the castle they came across a hostile encounter between a young man named Mustadio Bunansa and several members of Baert Trading Company. Ramza and Agrias dispatch the mercenaries and rescue Mustadio, who reveals he was being hunted because he knows of the location of the Taurus auracite, a valuable artefact. Ramza and Agrias agree to escort him to Lionel Castle, and after another fight with Baert Trading Company, they arrive at Lionel. Ramza agrees to take Mustadio to his home in nearby Goug Machine City, while Ovelia and Agrias stay at the castle. Delacroix is plotting against them and has Ovelia and Agrias imprisoned. Agrias learns Ovelia is to be executed and escapes, but Delacroix sends out pursuit units. Agrias flees to the south, and catches up with Ramza and Mustadio, who are by now aware of Delacroix's intentions. They help Agrias defeat her pursuers, and Agrias warns them of Delacroix's plan to kill Ovelia. Confronting Delacroix Agrias has been fed false information, and her escape from Lionel Castle is a part of Delacroix's plan so his men can hunt down the Taurus auracite and anyone who knows the truth of it. When they reach Golgollada Gallows, the heroes are surprised to find the Ovelia about to be executed is a decoy. The executioner removes his hood, revealing himself as Gaffgarion. Ramza and Agrias have walked into a trap. During the ensuing battle Gaffgarion reveals Ramza is a member of the noble House Beoulve, which shocks Agrias. Ramza explains he was disillusioned with his brothers' actions and Agrias accepts his explanation. Gaffgarion is defeated and forced to retreat to Lionel Castle. Ramza and Agrias return to Lionel to break Ovelia out. As Ramza attempts to open the gate, Gaffgarion confronts him, and Agrias finds herself in a trap as several of Lionel's soldiers, including Summoners, emerge from hiding. As Ramza and Gaffgarion duel inside the gate, Agrias and the rest of Ramza's allies defeat the Lionel guards. Ramza, too, is victorious, and opens the gate for Agrias and the rest of the team. They confront Delacroix, but Princess Ovelia has already been moved elsewhere. Delacroix pulls out the Scorpio auracite and transforms into the Cúchulainn, one of the Lucavi beasts, but Ramza and Agrias overcome him, recovering the Scorpio stone. Agrias remains with Ramza throughout the remainder of his quest to defeat the Lucavi. Near end of Chapter 4, Agrias is revealed to be the one who gave the dagger, later used to kill Delita, to Ovelia during their reunion. Gameplay Agrias temporarily joins Ramza's party at the start of Chapter 2 at level 10 with 71 Bravery, 63 Faith, and equipped with the Mythril Sword, Mythril Shield, Golden Armor, and Golden Helm. Later on at Balias Swale, Agrias is again a guest starting at level 12 with the same Bravery and Faith as before, but now equipped with a Coral Sword and a Diamond Bracelet. Agrias's Holy Knight job is one of the only classes in the game with natural 25% C-EV (Character Attack Evasion), being tied with the Ninja and Balthier's Sky Pirate. Additionally, her job possess a high magick growth (even higher than her attack power), allowing her to use magick-based skills (such as White Magick, Geomancy and Iaido) efficiently as her second job ability. Rendezvous When fought in the eleventh Rendezvous battle: All-Star Melee, she is 2 levels higher than the highest level deployed unit. She starts with 71 Bravery and 63 Faith and a Holy Knight, and comes equipped with the Excalibur, a full set of Crystal equipment, and oddly enough a Ribbon, a head equipment equipped in her accessory slot. She has access to the Holy Sword and White Magick commands, as well as the abilities Shirahadori, Safeguard, and Move +2. When fought in the fourteen Rendezvous battle: Brave Story, she is level 99 and starts with 71 Bravery and 63 Faith. She comes equipped with the Save the Queen, a full set of Crystal equipment, and a random accessory. She has access to the Holy Sword and Iaido commands, as well as to the abilities Shirahadori, Defense Boost, and Move +2. Agrias's birthday sidequest If Ramza keeps Agrias, Alicia, Lavian and Mustadio in the party, and the party reaches a city or a town (but not a castle town) on the 1st of Cancer in the final chapter, Mustadio buys Agrias the Tynar Rouge lip rouge for her birthday, and hints at a hidden affection for her. It costs 50,000 gil, but the party must have at least 500,000 gil to activate this quest. The event is found exclusively in the Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. Creation and development Voice Agrias is voiced by Hedy Burress in the English version of Final Fantasy Tactics. She shares her English voice actor with Yuna from Final Fantasy X and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Agrias appears as a recruitable character. Her designated job is Holy Knight. Agrias's portrait is used for the icon of the game. FFTS Agrias.png|Agrias. FFTS Agrias Portrait2.png|Agrias's portrait. FFTS Agrias Portrait3.png|Agrias's portrait. FFTS Agrias Portrait.png|Agrias's icon. FFTS Agrias Icon2.png|Agrias's icon. FFTS Agrias Sprite.png|Agrias's sprite. FFTS App Icon.png|App icon. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Agrias is unlocked by collecting Orange Crystal Shards. Curiously, she is depicted wielding the ''Final Fantasy IX version of Save The Queen. She is a Defense oriented character. Her Limit, Hallowed Bolt, deals damage in proportion to her Strength and Spirit. Stats Abilities ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Agrias appears as a playable character. PFF Agrias Illust.png|Agrias's illustration. PFF Agrias.png|Agrias's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Agrias appears as a summonable Legend, depicted in her default ''Final Fantasy Tactics outfit. Her abilities are Hallowed Bolt and Divine Ruination. She was first introduced in the event, "Final Fantasy Tactics The Lost Truth - Parts 1 & 2", in which she was a supporting character on a special stage called a Tactics Stage. In the Tactics Stage, Agrias was only seen, heard and mentioned after clearing the stage. Portraits= Agrias Icon Brigade.png|Agrias's icon. Agrias Sprite Brigade.png|''Tactics'' Agrias. |-|Ability Cards= FFAB Divine Ruination - Agrias SSR.png|Divine Ruination (SSR). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias SSR.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR). FFAB Cleansing Strike - Agrias SSR+.png|Cleansing Strike (SSR+). FFAB Divine Ruination - Agrias SSR+.png|Divine Ruination (SSR+). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias SSR+.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR+). FFAB Zodiark - Agrias UR.png|Zodiark (UR). |-|Legend Cards= Agrias I Brigade.png|Agrias I (SR). Agrias II Brigade.png|Agrias II (SR). FFAB Judgment Blade - Agrias Legend SR.png|Judgment Blade (SR). FFAB Mincing Minuet - Agrias Legend SR.png|Mincing Minuet (SR). FFAB Judgment Blade - Agrias Legend SR+.png|Judgment Blade (SR+). FFAB Mincing Minuet - Agrias Legend SR+.png|Mincing Minuet (SR+). FFAB Hallowed Bolt - Agrias Legend SSR.png|Hallowed Bolt (SSR). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias Legend SSR.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR). FFAB Hallowed Bolt - Agrias Legend SSR+.png|Hallowed Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias Legend SSR+.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR+). FFAB Zodiark Legend CR.png|Zodiark (CR). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Agrias is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event By Stone Revealed as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Balias Swale stage. ;Assessment Agrias is a Holy Knight whose combat role is Physical Attack. The math seems simple: combine Cecil's or Beatrix's defensive skillset with a pinch of Celes' Spellblade mastery, and Agrias turns out to be the most versatile of the three holy knights in the game. She has top-tier Attack and physical stats, but is not a strong healer and will take a beating from enemy magic rather easily. A strong sword and sturdy armor should be enough to keep Agrias in fighting form. ;Stats ;Abilities Agrias can use White Magic abilities up to rarity rank 4, Spellblade abilities up to rarity rank 4, Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Knight abilities up to rarity rank 5. Her default Soul Break is Judgment Blade, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals physical damage to one target, with a moderate chance to stop it. ;Equipment Agrias can equip the following weapon types: daggers and swords. She can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, heavy armor, and bracers. She can equip accessories. FFRK By Stone Revealed JP.png|Japanese event banner. FFRK By Stone Revealed Event.png|Global event banner. FFRK Agrias sprites.png|Set of Agrias's sprites. FFRK Agrias MC.png|Agrias's Memory Crystal. FFRK Agrias MCII.png|Agrias's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Cleansing Strike.png|Cleansing Strike. FFRK Hallowed Bolt.png|Hallowed Bolt. incomplete|Judgment Blade Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Agrias.png| FFBE Agrias 2.png| Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Agrias appears as water-elemental cards. Agrias2 TCG.png|Trading card. Agrias TCG.png|Trading card. Agrias4 TCG.png|Trading card. Triple Triad (Portal App) Agrias appears on Triple Triad cards. 358a Agrias.png|Agrias 360a Agrias.png|Agrias Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Lord of Vermilion'' In Lord of Vermilion III and Lord of Vermilion Arena, Agrias appears as a recruitable character. LoV3 Agrias Card.png|Agrias card in Lord of Vermilion III. LoV3 Ramza & Agrias.png|Agrias and Ramza. LoVA Agrias.jpg|Agrias card in Lord of Vermilion Arena. ''Rise of Mana'' Agrias Oaks appears as a boss, wielding the Moonblade. |File:RoM Ramza & Agrias.png|Ramza & Agrias ''Heavenstrike Rivals Agrias is a unit in ''Heavenstrike Rivals mobile game recruited during the Final Fantasy Tactics Recruitment Drive. She is a five star legendary Fighter unit and her unique ability is Northswains Strike, which at max level gives her an additional 4 damage on attacks for three turns, as well as 50% chance to instantly defeat the unit it attacked during this time. Her unit is also used against the player during Ramza's event recruitment Mission. HSR Virtuous Agrias.png|Virtuous Agrias. HeavenstrikeRivals Agrias1024x614.jpg| Gallery Agrias Artwork.jpg|Artwork by Akihiko Yoshida. FFT Agrias CG Render.png|CG Render of Agrias from Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. FFT Agrias 20th PS Anniversary Artwork.png|PlayStation 20th Anniversary Artwork of Agrias in Famitsu. Etymology Trivia *Ravness Loxaerion, a character from the PSP remake of seems to be inspired by Agrias. Both games shared the same director and character designer, Yasumi Matsuno and Akihiko Yoshida. es:Agrias Oaks pt-br:Agrias Oaks Category:Paladins Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends